


Таинственный шкаф

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children story, Flaff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на дайри.ру для Мечты_о_небе, которая хотела что-то про Нарнию, но в Хоббите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таинственный шкаф

Фили, вот уже который час, пытался разобраться в генеалогическом древе правящей ветви древних гномов Синих Гор, но все никак не получалось. Имена слиплись в голове в один большой ком и он, упорно вглядываясь в наполовину выцветшие руны, уже не мог отличить одного узбада от другого. Хорошо еще, что никто не мешал, а то он сдался бы уже давно, а этого делать никак нельзя, потому что назавтра Балин пообещал проверку и обязательно надо запомнить хоть с десяток этих стариков, умерших Махал знает сколько лет назад.

Тяжело вздохнув, Фили снова вгляделся в руны, не смог разобрать две последние и, протяжно застонав, уткнулся лицом в книгу. Старая бумага пахла успокаивающе, но не помогала запомнить древние хитрые имена. Наверное, надо просто пойти и лечь спать. Мама часто говорит, что утром все видится иначе, так может и ему поможет? Фили позволил себе пару мгновений помечтать о том, как утром он открывает глаза и понимает, что все запомнил. Увы, этому не бывать.

Со стоном он оторвался от книги, оперся на нее локтями и безнадежно уставился на руны. В животе тут же заурчало, и Фили снова вздохнул. Сейчас бы сбегать на кухню и перехватить кусок пирога, но там он может встретить Кили, и младший братец не отстанет, требуя поиграть. Фили обещал это ему уже несколько дней, но все никак не получалось сдержать слово. А теперь еще эта проверка. Нет уж, лучше сидеть здесь и не высовываться. Недовольство Кили перед сном он еще хоть как-то выдержит, но разбираться с ним прямо сейчас нету сил.

И тут, словно отвечая на его мысли, в коридоре простучали быстрые шаги, дверь скрипнула, и на скамейку рядом с Фили вскарабкался Кили. Фили подавил тяжелый вздох и повернулся к брату, ожидая, что сейчас придется оправдываться. К его огромному удивлению Кили не выглядел недовольным, а наоборот, сиял. Он почти подпрыгивал на скамейке, точно распираемый желанием чем-то поделиться. Фили даже не успел ничего спросить.

— Ты просто не представляешь, что я нашел! — выпалил Кили, вцепляясь в его руку. — Ты такого никогда не видел.  
— Чего? — улыбнулся Фили. Рядом с Кили просто невозможно было грустить и печалиться, и даже перспектива нагоняя от Балина отступила куда-то очень далеко.  
— Ты обязательно должен это увидеть, — строго сказал Кили. — Я так просто не могу объяснить. Но там, там такое! Железные жуки!  
— Где там? — невольно нахмурился Фили, прикидывая, с какую мастерскую уже успел влезть брат.  
— Там, — Кили махнул рукой куда-то в сторону и спрыгнул со скамейки. — Ты пойдешь?

Фили заколебался было, снова посмотрел на толстый пыльный том, но Кили глядел умоляюще и явно просто мечтал поделиться тем, что нашел, и Фили вдруг очень-очень захотелось это увидеть. Любопытство поднялось внутри горячей волной, так что он захлопнул книгу, схватил брата за руку и потащил за собой, как будто это он должен был что-то ему показать. Кили покорно шел следом и только подсказывал, куда надо идти да где повернуть.

К удивлению Фили, они не пошли ни к мастерским, ни к шахтам, ни к плавильням. Он даже решил было, что Кили что-то перепутал, но тот спокойно и уверенно вел их к старым, полузаброшенным комнатам, в которых хранился всяких хлам. Как он вообще там оказался и что искал? Фили нахмурился, вспомнив, что Торин и мама запретили им ходить в эти комнаты, потому что своды гор над ними были неустойчивы и могли в любой момент обрушиться. Он попробовал было притормозить, но теперь уже Кили не позволил ему этого сделать, клещом вцепился в руку и потащил за собой, втолкнул в одну из комнат и ткнул пальцем в груду старого дерева.

— Вот.

Он гордо улыбался, но Фили не видел перед собой ничего, кроме обломков.

— Что это такое? — спросил он, осторожно приблизившись, ткнул непонятное сооружение сапожком и тут же отшатнулся назад, когда то заскрипело. — И где же твои железные жуки?  
— Внутри, — уверенно кивнул Кили и полез к старью, в котором Фили, наконец, разглядел древний шкаф.

Наверное, когда-то тот был сделан из хорошего, крепкого дуба, и до сих пор кое-где виднелась искусная резьба, изображающая вроде бы людей, лошадей и гномов, а еще какого-то странного, долгогривого зверя — Фили уже не стал вглядываться, удерживая брата за шиворот. Кили извивался в его руках, обиженно что-то восклицая и явно хотел нырнуть в нутро шкафа. Несмотря на то, что он был меньше ростом, удерживал его Фили и трудом. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть Кили и, добившись, наконец, его внимания, крикнуть:

— Тебя там завалит и все. И как мне тебя потом вынимать?  
— Не завалит, — Кили слегка успокоился, но все равно упрямо стоял на своем. — Фили, там очень интересно, я клянусь. Ты просто не можешь не увидеть этого!

Фили, сбитый с толку его уверенным тоном, заколебался, выпустил воротник Кили и тут же пожалел об этом. Брат, поняв, что его больше никто не держит, рванулся вперед, ужом проскользнул между криво висящих створок и исчез внутри.

— Иди за мной, — донесся до Фили его приглушенный голос.

Шкаф, кажется, не собирался падать, а внутри, судя по эху, было достаточно просторно, да и не мог Фили оставить брата одного, так что глубоко вздохнув, осторожно подошел ближе, помялся еще несколько мгновений и залез внутрь. Он бы не удивился, если бы в шкафу остались какое-нибудь полуистлевшие тряпки, но в шкафу было совершенно пусто. Вообще пусто!

— Кили! — невольно вскрикнул Фили и услышал донесшийся откуда-то изнутри шкафа отклик:  
— Я здесь.

Фили протянул руку, надеясь, что это какая-то странная шутка, что сейчас он ухватит брата за руку и вытащит наружу, конечно же, никого не коснулся, подумал и осторожно пошел вперед. Шкаф был большим, и опасности стукнуться головой о потолок не было, но Фили все равно пригибался и пытался внимательно смотреть по сторонам, хотя в такой темноте что-либо увидеть было просто невозможно. Но Фили все равно смотрел. Вот сейчас он увидит Кили, схватит его за шкирку и отвесит пару хороших тумаков, чтобы не думал больше так шутить.

— Да где же ты там! — услышал он недовольный шепот и пошел вперед быстрее. Одной рукой он касался стенки шкафа, а потому чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга, наткнувшись на что-то мягкое. — Ну наконец-то.

Мягкое оказалось Кили, но прежде чем Фили успел исполнить свое желание и отвесить ему хорошую оплеуху, Кили подался вперед, толкнул заднюю стенку шкафа и та, к огромному удивлению Фили, отворилась. В образовавшееся отверстие полился свет, послышались странные громкие звуки и Фили, тут же позабыв о своем недовольстве, приник вместе с Кили к широкой щели.

Это было очень похоже на улицу в одном из городов, где Фили и Кили как-то побывали проездом с матерью и дядей, только улица в несколько раз больше и вымощена дорога была каким-то странным, черным камнем, безо всяких стыков. По этому камню, фырча и рыча, двигались… Ну да, Кили, был прав, больше всего это напоминало железных жуков.

— Это что? — прошептал Фили. — Это эльфы придумали?  
— Я ни разу еще не увидел никого на них похожего, — также шепотом ответил ему Кили. 

Фили отметил, что Кили, кажется, тут далеко не в первый раз, но решил, что разберется с ним попозже. Сейчас было очень интересно смотреть, как по черному камню несутся жуки и идут создания, очень похожие на людей, только одетые совершенно иначе, непривычно и в такие цвета, которые они точно никогда раньше не видели. Удивленно выдохнув, при виде девушки в штанах и странной шапке с ушами, Фили ткнул Кили в бок, но тот был занят другим — пытался выбраться наружу, в этот непонятный, совершенно точно, колдовской мир. Фили схватил брата за руку и втащил обратно.

— Ты с ума сошел? — рявкнул он, совершенно не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать. — Нам туда нельзя!  
— Почему? — удивился Кили. — Мы же ненадолго, мы вернемся.  
— Но… — Фили не находил слов, чтобы объяснить брату всю глупость затеи, а хуже всего было то, что он чувствовал, что и сам не против бы посмотреть поближе. — Нельзя. Мама будет волноваться, если мы пропадем и вообще…  
— Ты просто трусишь, — заявил Кили, пытаясь высвободить руку из его хватки.

Фили чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я не трушу, — с обидой заявил он. — Я просто не хочу снова вляпаться в неприятности, в которые ты нас постоянно втягиваешь.  
— Я? — оскорбился Кили, но Фили было уже не остановить.  
— Да! Это ты услышал где-то, что свинья Рода родила двухголового поросенка и потащил меня смотреть, а в итоге мы все перемазались, и мама два дня заставляла нас спать в сарае, пока запах не выветрился. Это ты сбежал в лес, чтобы попытаться найти беличьи схроны, и мы едва не замерзли в первую же ночь. Ты как будто специально стараешься нас убить!  
— Я никогда не звал тебя за собой! — закричал в ответ Кили. — Ты сам… Сам…  
— И сейчас ты тоже меня не звал? — перекричал его Фили и, вдруг смутившись, умолк. Он смотрел, как Кили едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать всхлипывать. — Ладно, прости.  
— Ну и уходи обратно, — не принял его извинений Кили. — Больно ты мне нужен.

Фили только фыркнул, отодвинул брата с дороги и первым, стараясь не думать о том, что делает, вылез наружу. Новый мир встретил его морозцем и легким снегом, но холодно, к большому удивлению Фили, почти не было. В воздухе пахло чем-то теплым и вкусным, вроде бы печеньем, и он невольно глубже вдохнул этот приятный аромат, и повернулся к стенке шкафа, чтобы помочь вылезти Кили.

— Может, все-таки не стоит? — зачем-то спросил тот, но Фили уже не собирался его слушать. Делать так делать, и он помог брату выбраться. Снег захрустел под сапогами и Кили, тут же позабыв про обиды и сомнения, уставился на проползающего мимо синего блестящего жука.  
— Что же это такое? — дернул он Фили за рукав. — Почему у нас дома такого нет?  
— Вот вырастешь и придумаешь, — сказал Фили и поправил на шее брата шарф. Кили недавно простыл и, хотя уже выздоровел, мама все равно настаивала, чтобы он носил шарф от сквозняков, и сегодня это оказалось очень кстати.

Оглядевшись, Фили заметил валяющийся на земле кусок кирпича, поднял его и крестом пометил место, откуда они выбрались. Теперь можно было не опасаться, что они не смогут вернуться. Главное, запоминать дорогу.

— Идем? — спросил он Кили и тот, восторженно закивав, уцепился за его руку.

Они шли по непривычно прямым улицам и не знали, на что первым делом глядеть — на жуков, на странный черный камень, припорошенный снегом, на высокие, гораздо выше тех, к каким они привыкли, домам или, может быть, на людей? Все-таки это были люди. Их было очень много, они шли в одиночестве или группками, смеялись, разговаривали и совершенно не обращали внимания на двух маленьких гномов, которые чем дальше, тем сильнее пугались огромного пространства, в котором оказались. Фили чувствовал, как дрожит рука Кили и сам старательно дышал, пытаясь не бояться. В конце концов, это не страшнее, чем забраться в узкий дымоход и застрять там.

— Фи, — вдруг тонким голосом позвал Кили. — Может, вернемся?

Фили, обрадованный тем, что не он первый это предложил, хотел было согласиться, но не успел, потому что где-то в стороне вдруг что-то блеснуло и они с Кили, не сговариваясь, повернулись туда.

— Посмотрим? — предложил Фили. Кили кивнул и они, взявшись за руки, шагнули на дорогу прямо перед одним из больших жуков. Тот издал странный визгливый звук, наверное, ругался, но гномы не обратили внимания, продолжая бежать. От страха уже не осталось и следа, только одно сплошное любопытство.  
— Как думаешь, что это? — слегка задыхаясь, спросил Кили, когда дорога с жуками осталась позади, и они остановились перевести дыхание.

То сверкающее, что привлекло их внимание, было прямо перед ними и по форме очень сильно напоминало ёлку, которую дядя Торин каждый год ставил в большом зале у них дома. Только та ёлка, на которую они смотрели сейчас, была намного больше, светилась так, словно на нее навесили сотни, даже тысячи, свечей и совершенно не была зеленой. Она была бело-серебристой, треугольной, и ничем не пахла. Фили с Кили переглянулись, пожали плечами и обошли странную штуку по кругу, но ни с одной из сторон она не напоминала ёлку. И в то же время это была именно ёлка, сомнений быть не могло — она светилась, переливалась и подмигивала огоньками, она радовала, так что Фили даже негромко рассмеялся и попробовал ее потрогать.

— Эй, малец, не лезь к ней, — послышался сзади окрик и Фили торопливо отдернул руку, подумав, что, наверное, нарушил какое-то местное правило. Может быть, эти ёлки никому нельзя трогать. Человек подошел ближе и оказался торговцем с лотком полным, кажется, сластей — от смущения Фили не мог рассмотреть. Зато это сумел сделать Кили.  
— Там печеные яблоки, — шепнул он на ухо Фили и тут же спрятался ему за спину, когда торговец наклонился к ним поближе.  
— Не напугал? — улыбаясь, спросил он, и гномы замотали головами. Человек опять улыбнулся и выпрямился. — Я все время боюсь, что эти новомодные ёлки долбанут кого-нибудь током, понимаете?

Фили и Кили закивали, хотя, конечно, не поняли ничего.

— Вот раньше были ёлки, — мечтательно протянул мужчина. — Большие, зеленые, пахнущие лесом так сильно, что перебивали всю эту бензиновую вонь, — он махнул рукой в сторону ползущих жуков. — Мечта, а не ёлки! Стояли, конечно, не то чтобы очень долго, зато такой ковер из иголок вокруг себя разбрасывали!  
— А почему их перестали ставить? — любопытно спросил Кили, уже совершенно не пугающийся человека.  
— Сказали, что вырубка ёлок вредит экологии, — вздохнул тот. — Вот вы понимаете, чем одна ёлка в год может навредить?

Фили и Кили одновременно замотали головами.

— Вот и я не понимаю.  
— Но она все равно красивая, — шепнул Фили, во все глаза глядя на переливы гирлянд.  
— Красивая, — подтвердил мужчина. — Но не пахнет.  
— А придумать ничего нельзя? — деловито спросил Кили, и мужчина во весь голос рассмеялся.  
— Ох уж это современное поколение, — еще непонятнее сказал он. — Держите вот лучше.

Он сунул в руки гномятам по большому, облитому карамелью, яблоку, поправил свой лоток и улыбнулся, когда они взволнованно начали его благодарить.

— Тут ярмарка неподалеку, — сказал он. — Если родители разрешат, приходите.

Мальчишки наперебой закивали и, помахав торговцу на прощанье, занялись лакомством. Глаз от ёлки они не отрывали.

— И все-таки, она очень красивая, — с набитым ртом пробормотал Кили.  
— И необычная, — согласился Фили, обкусывая карамель со своего яблока. — Домой бы такую, да?  
— Ага, — с энтузиазмом согласился Кили и вдруг хлюпнул носом.   
— Что случилось? — испугался Фили.  
— А что если мы не сможем вернуться? — спросил Кили, роняя яблоко. — Фи, что если…  
— Прекрати, — уверенным тоном приказал Фили, хотя внутри у него все тряслось. — На вот, съешь лучше мое яблоко.  
— А…  
— Я их все равно не люблю, ты же знаешь. И давай возвращаться, если ты так хочешь.  
— А ты не хочешь? — удивился Кили.

Фили, который на самом деле бы еще побродил по этому странному, пугающему, но очень интересному миру, мужественно кивнул.

— Ну конечно же, хочу. Дома мама и Торин. Завтра, правда, Балин ругаться будет за то, что я так и не выучил все имена древних королей, но зато Двалин пообещал, что начнет учить меня драться на мечах, а это уж всяко лучше ёлок, — он немного подумал и добавил. — Ну, почти лучше.  
— Тогда возвращаемся? — просиял Кили, хватаясь за его руку.  
— Ага. Ты помнишь дорогу?

Кили испуганно заморгал.

— Я думал, ты ее запоминаешь.

Фили закусил губу и огляделся. В призрачном свете ёлки и глаз жуков все казалось каким-то нереальным, а дома выглядели такими одинаковыми, что он никак не мог сообразить, в какую же сторону им надо идти. Наконец, выбрав по наитию направление, он решительно сделал первый шаг.

— А ты уверен? — спросил его Кили.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Фили. Наверное, стоило обмануть брата и сказать, что да, конечно же. Он все помнит, но он не сумел. — Но я почти уверен.  
— Это уже неплохо, — пробормотал Кили.

Они долго шли по улицам, и Фили все никак не мог понять, как же они могли заблудиться, ведь улицы такие прямые, но нужная, помеченная крестом стена все никак не находилась. Гномята попробовали было вернуться к площади с ёлкой и от нее снова попробовать поискать дорогу, но снова ничего не получилось. Они только сильнее устали, а Кили уже не просто всхлипывал, а плакал от страха. Фили бы и сам последовал его примеру, но кому-то же надо было держаться мужественно, так что он старался, хотя внутри все тряслось. Что будет, если они не найдут дорогу обратно? Этот мир такой большой и страшный, он населен опасными жуками и, кажется, кроме них, одними только людьми. По крайней мере, Фили так показалось, ведь бродя по улицам, они не встретили никого, кто был бы хоть отдаленно похож на гнома, эльфа или орка. Последнее Фили, конечно, печалило не слишком, зато пугало все остальное. Как это так, что в мире нет никого, кроме людей? Что они сделали со всеми остальными?

Наконец печальные мысли и усталость сделали свое дело, и мальчики без сил опустились на скамейку неподалеку от большого и мрачного здания, увенчанного зачем-то большим крестом. Кили прижался к Фили, зарылся лицом в его легкую курточку и навзрыд заплакал. Фили всхлипнул, утер с щек покатившиеся слезы и погладил брата по голове, поправил на нем шарф. Но сильнее страха, сильнее усталости был сейчас голод. Он сейчас бы все отдал за то яблоко, что уронил Кили, но это яблоко осталось далеко отсюда, похороненное в снежной каше на какой-то площади под дурацкой ёлкой.

— Все из-за этой ёлки, — пробормотал Фили, зябко вздрагивая.  
— Она была красивая, — в тон ему ответил Кили, покашливая.  
— Да, — устало согласился Фили и посмотрел на здание. Ему показалось, что в высоких, стрельчатых окнах мелькнул огонь. Может быть, там теплее и удастся отыскать или попросить хоть немного еды?  
— Кили, — он потряс брата за плечо. — Не спи, пойдем.  
— Я не хочу, — захныкал тот, но все же подчинился.

Дверь в дом оказалась не заперта, что удивило бы Фили гораздо сильнее, если бы он не был таким замерзшим, а так он просто поблагодарил Махала и втащил Кили в ласковое тепло. Внутри оказались какие-то длинные и не слишком удобные лавки, но для двоих уставших гномят они в тот миг показались мягче пуховой перины. Фили усадил тут же начавшего зевать Кили и принялся растирать его руки, потом стащил с себя курточку и укрыл брата. Ему самому все также было зябко, но не хватало еще, чтобы Кили опять простудился. 

Глаза у Кили закрывались, так что Фили подложил ему под голову шапку и уложил на лавку, а сам все же решил проверить, куда они попали. Он хорошо помнил, что дядя Торин всегда говорил, что ночевать в неизвестном месте нельзя и пусть не вышло заранее выяснить, куда они попали, Фили собирался это аккуратно сделать теперь. Правда, при этом он неожиданно для себя звонко чихнул, но на громкий звук никто не вышел, так что он решил, что в огромном здании больше никого нет.

Так оно и оказалось. Фили внимательно обследовал огромную, заставленную скамейками, комнату, обошел странное возвышение, с изящным серебряным крестом (работа была довольно изящная, это он сумел оценить, но почему здешним понадобилось изображать прибитого к кресту человека, так и не понял), и попал куда-то в заднюю часть помещения. Здесь была еще одна, незапертая комнатка с какими-то тряпками. Фили они были ни к чему, зато очень пригодился подсохший бутерброд, нашедшийся на столе и прикрытый тарелочкой. Может быть, это воровство и, наверное, мама бы его строго наказала, но Фили почему-то не чувствовал стыда. Вполне возможно, что тот замерз вместе с его ушами, но стыдиться прямо сейчас Фили не собирался.

Кусок бутерброда, который он отломил себе, лишь слегка притупил голод, но это было лучше, чем вообще ничего, так что, прихватив лежащую на столе книжку с картинками, Фили направился обратно в зал, проверить, как там Кили. Тот уже проснулся, но испугаться того, что остался один, не успел, так что Фили сунул ему в руку остаток бутерброда, а сам устроился рядом и раскрыл книжку. Буквы были ему непонятны, но картинки оказались интересными и яркими. Какой-то, то ли хлев, то ли сарай, висящая над ним звезда и множество животных (Кили довольно тыкал пальцем в каждое и называл). Стоящие на коленях люди, к которым что-то спускалось с неба, не впечатлили их, а вот рисунок, на котором старика выплевывал кит, очень понравился, и некоторое время Фили и Кили взахлеб обсуждали, что это за зверь такой и возможно ли вообще выжить в его животе. 

Они рассматривали книжку, пока оба не начали зевать. Кили уже вовсю тер кулачками глаза и Фили сам бы не отказался поспать, но на скамейке, где каждый, кто войдет, сможет их увидеть, делать этого он не хотел. Так что, в итоге, они улеглись под стеной, которая почему-то оказалась очень теплой и, обнявшись, почти сразу уснули.

Фили не знал, сколько успел проспать, он пришел себя от легкого прикосновения к плечу и тут же сел, щурясь от кажущегося ярким света. Над ним нависал какой-то старик и мягко ему улыбался. Фили открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что они с Кили оказались здесь случайно и сейчас же уйдут, но старик приложил к губам палец и снова ему улыбнулся, а потом протянул руку и Фили за нее ухватился. Он обернулся было к Кили, чтобы разбудить его, но вдруг понял, что брата нет, он остался один, но от этого не было страшно. Наоборот, сердце затрепетало, словно в предвкушении приключения и Фили решил, что раз уж это его сон — ведь это точно был сон, он знал это, — то он имеет право приключаться без Кили.

Старик держал его за руку аккуратно, но крепко и вел куда-то за собой, и у Фили не было желания вырваться. Ему не было страшно или грустно, он совершенно позабыл о том, что может никогда не вернуться домой. Рядом с этим странным человеком было тепло и спокойно, и очень хотелось, чтобы так было всегда. Фили даже засмеялся от радости и смущенно покосился на старика, но снова увидел его ласковую улыбку и, неожиданно для самого себя, крепко прижался к нему, обнял так, как, кажется, даже Торина никогда не обнимал, считая, что должен быть сдержанным, все-таки наследник! А с этим человеком сдерживаться было не нужно. Фили подумал было, что с ним даже можно было бы поиграть, он бы точно не отказал, но попросить не решился.

Как-то незаметно они оказались на длинной винтовой лестнице и Фили, рассматривая кованые прутья, никак не мог понять, как же он мог пропустить ее, когда осматривал помещение. Но лестница, тем не менее, была и они быстро, быстрее, чем можно было ожидать от старика и ребенка, поднимались по ней, под конец Фили даже показалось, что они летят, но это, конечно, было не так, даже несмотря на то, что во сне все возможно. 

Старик отворил небольшую дверку и они оказались на крыше. Почему-то Фили был уверен, что тут будет дуть сильный ветер, но ничего подобного не оказалось. Ночь была тихой, небе ярко горели звезды и совсем неслышно падал мягкий снег. Фили засмеялся, высунул язык, пытаясь поймать одну и довольно зажмурился, ощутив короткий укол холода. Он повернулся было посмотреть, делает ли тоже самое Кили, но тут же вспомнил, что брата с ним нет, хотел спросить у старика, все ли в порядке с братом, но тут же пришло ощущение, что все хорошо и Фили успокоился. Правда, было не очень понятно, зачем он здесь, но старик ткнул пальцем куда-то вперед и Фили позабыл о своем удивлении.

Город лежал прямо под ногами, так что можно было увидеть его от края до края. Вот только что-то в нем было совсем не так, как виделось с земли. Фили, нахмурившись, подошел ближе к краю крыши, вгляделся в невысокие, кое-где покосившиеся домики и вдруг все понял. Это был не тот город, по которому они с Кили бродили несколько часов назад. В том городе дома были высокими, такими, что вряд ли бы ему удалось вот так запросто заглянуть за край города, а здесь он отчетливо видел границу между редкими огоньками на окраине и полной темнотой, которая простиралась за ними на много-много лиг. Он испуганно отшатнулся назад, хотел было закричать, но старик коснулся ладонью его головы, и это почему-то успокоило Фили. Старик присел рядом, снова вытянул руку и, наклонившись к мальчику, что-то шепнул. Фили не услышал ни слова, но послушно посмотрел в ту сторону и увидел, что в небе над одним из домов висит звезда, очень похожая на ту, которую он видел в книжке. Фили, хмурясь, рассматривал ее некоторое время, а потом вдруг догадался. Он хотел поблагодарить старика, но слова никак не шли на язык и единственное, что он сумел сделать — обнять его. Но этого было достаточно, отчего-то он чувствовал.

Старик, улыбаясь, поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку, за которую Фили, уже без всяких сомнений, ухватился, и в этот раз они точно летели. Он видел маленькие домишки, совсем лачуги, и большой, красивый дворец, освещенный множеством ламп, но знал, что показать ему хотят не это. И действительно, совсем скоро, через удар сердца, Фили увидел ее. Огромная, кажется, до самого неба, зеленая красавица гордо стояла в центре небольшой площади. Она пахла так, что Фили некоторое время мог только дышать и смаргивать слезы, отчего-то выступившие на глазах.

— Вот, настоящая ёлка, — услышал он вдруг полузнакомый голос, резко повернулся и увидел рядом со стариком того самого торговца, с которым они с Кили столкнулись на площади много-много лет тому вперед. — Как думаешь?

Фили согласно кивнул, протянул руку и осторожно коснулся еловой лапы. Иголки нежно кольнули его пальцы и Фили даже зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Она пахнет, — в первый раз за всю эту удивительную ночь прошептал он.  
— Так и должно быть, — шепнули ему два разных голоса, а в следующий миг Фили проснулся.

В окно лился солнечный свет, на улице слышался ставший уже привычным гул железных жуков, рядом сопел Кили, а живот все сильнее подводило от голода. Фили сел, потягиваясь, прислушался, различил едва слышное движение в той небольшой каморке, где он взял бутерброд, и принялся расталкивать Кили. Пора было уходить, тем более, что он теперь совершенно точно знал куда. Конечно, все это ему лишь приснилось, но вот Оин, например, всегда говорил, что снам надо доверять, и сейчас Фили именно так и собирался поступить.

Кили был очень сонный и во весь рот зевал, пока Фили заново повязывал ему на шею шарф и одевался сам, но на улице немного проснулся и начал приставать с вопросами. Фили хотел было рассказать ему про сон, но отчего-то не решился, словно это было только его, никому больше не принадлежащее, очень личное. Он ограничился тем, что сказал, что вспомнил, куда им нужно идти. Кили фыркнул было, но когда они увидели дом, на стене которого был неуверенно нацарапан крест, взвизгнул от восторга и бросился Фили на шею.

— Ты самый лучший брат в мире, — прошептал он ему на ухо и Фили довольно заулыбался. — Я скажу, что это я во всем виноват.  
— Что?  
— Но ведь нас не было целую ночь, — пояснил Кили, и Фили весь покрылся холодным потом. Об этом он совершенно не подумал.

Он представил, что сейчас происходит дома, как их встретят мама и остальные и малодушно подумал, что было бы совсем неплохо остаться в этом мире еще ненадолго.

— Я тоже виноват, — вздохнул он и принялся искать скрытую в стене створку шкафа.

К счастью, она нашлась быстро и Фили, подсадив Кили, огляделся и влез внутрь. В шкафу пахло пылью, как и в первый раз, когда они сюда забрались, ничего не изменилось и в самой комнате — все также высились груды мусора и старого хлама, и Кили едва не поранил руку о какую-то деревяшку. 

— Осторожнее надо быть, — шипел на него Фили, почти за шиворот вытаскивая из комнаты. Он больше ничего не успел добавить, потому что за их спинами раздался голос:  
— Вот так и знал, что вас здесь искать надо.

Фили и Кили обернулись, виновато повесив головы, и уже ожидали, что сейчас получат от дяди жуткий нагоняй, но вместо этого:

— Мать зовет обедать. Быстро мыть руки. Ну, бегом.

Мальчишки, не веря своим ушам, переглянулись, но спорить не стали. Конечно, лучше сразу знать, что тебя ждет, но есть хотелось уже совсем невыносимо, так что возможность отложить кару была очень кстати. Торин крепко взял обоих за руки и повел к кухне.

— Рагу стынет, а вы все где-то бродите, — наставительно, но совершенно не сердито, говорил он.   
— Дядя, — начал было Фили, но замолчал, не зная, что сказать. Он точно помнил, что рагу — свежее и ароматное, мама должна была готовить вчера.  
— Прости нас, — за него закончил Кили.  
— За что? — удивился Торин и, остановившись, присел перед ними на одно колено. — Вы уже что-то успели натворить?  
— Нет, — одновременно замотали головами мальчики, и Торин рассмеялся.  
— Слишком уж единодушно, — заметил он.  
— Правда, ничего, — честно сказал Фили.  
— Верю, — улыбаясь, сказал Торин и погладил его по голове. 

Кили, недовольно заворчав, тут же сунулся под руку и не успокоился, пока не получил свою долю ласки. Это поведение было таким обычным, что Фили не выдержал и расхохотался. Ничего, даже чужой мир, не способен изменить Кили, и это прекрасно.

— Идемте уже, — покачал головой Торин и повел мальчишек за собой, все дальше и дальше от странной комнаты, от шкафа и от мира, который, кажется, им все-таки приснился.

Или нет? Фили собирался потом, после обеда, поговорить об этом с Кили. Наверное, надо молчать про железных жуков и ёлку, про высокие дома и звезды. Вдруг стало немного грустно, словно он оставил позади что-то очень важное, но Фили постарался прогнать печаль. В конце концов, он дома, с семьей, а в зале у них стоит большая, пахнущая хвоей, ёлка. И никакие чужие миры ему не нужны, а если вдруг и понадобятся, теперь он знает, где их найти.


End file.
